


Prince and Pauper

by kindkit



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Holocaust, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-13
Updated: 2011-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindkit/pseuds/kindkit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik's life, as it is and as it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince and Pauper

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to a prompt by Stunt Muppet, who asked for Charles/Erik, "backgrounds." Although this is movieverse, I've incorporated comicsverse canon (notably from Greg Pak's _Magneto: Testament_ ) that young Erik survived Auschwitz by working as a Sonderkommando.

Charles owns a Westchester mansion with silk wallpaper. His cook is French. His suits are tailor-made, and so are Erik's, now.

Five years ago Erik hoarded stale bread. He had lice and his hands were filthy from digging graves.

He hates himself for wanting to forget.

Some days he could smash every pretty thing. Break the windows and let the winter in, pour the wine down the sink.

Charles always knows. Charles comes to him, holds his hands but stays mercifully out of his mind. Hinges creak, loose screws rattle, and Erik crawls back up from history one more time.


End file.
